


Merry Satinalia and a Happy First Day

by Taimae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Satinalia and First Day ficlets for some of Skyhold's lovelies prompted by a friend~*Each Chapter is a ficlet for a different pairing and will be as followed:1. Cassandra/Trevelyan (Fluff and Humor)2. Blackwall/Adaar (Fluff)3. Fenris/ Hawke (Fluff and Angst)4. Cullen / Hawke (Fluff and Humor)





	1. No Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's y'all. Was out of commission for a few days due to jet lag and visiting friends and family, but I have a bit of time to write!

“I know you said no presents,”

“Yes, well, I assumed that you would probably get me one anyway, so I didn’t want to be unprepared,”

Reagan crossed his arms, trying to hide his half grin. Cassandra glared, her cheeks a slight shade of pink as she he begrudgingly handed over small brown package tied with twine. A short chuckle escaped the Inquisitor as his hands wrapped around her opened hand, squeezing it before he took the gift.

He could hardly contain himself as he carefully tugged at the brown string and pulled apart the brown paper. Cassandra’s eyes nervously went between him and the package until he finally opened it.

“They’re mittens,” Reagan stated, running his fans over the colourful garment. They knitted with a red yarn, and in the center of the palm, a light blue snowflake.  

“You’ve mentioned that your hands get cold easily. I thought that it would be good for you not to always use magic for every little thing,” she ran her fingers through her hair and scratched her head a bit, very clearly trying to make sure he didn’t make a big fuss out of it. “Excuse the craftsmanship. It seems that skills with a sword doesn’t quite cross over to using knitting needles,”

“Wait, you learned knitting, just for me?” his green eyes gleamed with excitement, a full grin finally appearing on his face.

“I did not learn knitting just for you,” Cassandra huffed as her brows furrowed. He thought way too highly of himself.  “I’ve been wanting to try it for awhile now and Satinalia just happened to be around the corner. It was a good first project,”

 Reagan lifted his eyebrows and continued to grin with a twinkle in his green eyes. The Seeker knew what that meant.

 “No… don’t-”

Reagan pulled her in close and squeezed her tightly. He wasn’t known for his brute strength, but when the mage put his mind to it, he had quite the grip.

“I’ll treasure them always, love,” he whispered, kissing her on her head. Cassandra could feel her face go red. He was easily amused… but she was grateful that he liked them.

“And my gift?

“Well, you did say no gifts…” he felt a slight jab at his side and he chuckled lightly.

“I jest, I jest! I have it up in my quarters,”


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall and Sirona talk about their experiences with Satinalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking way too much time on these holiday prompts. Sorry!! This one is a bit longer than planned. I couldn't help but make a bit of a joke about Santa Claus. I mean, if there was going to be 'Father Satinalia', Blackwall would be perfect for the role.
> 
> A whole lot of nothing happens, but I always like to think they're sort of an old-ish couple that tend do show their affection in other ways. Hope you enjoy this light-hearted chapter!

At Skyhold, Satinalia was out in full force, with everyone wearing masks, gifts being exchanged, and decorations sparkling. It had been awhile since Sirona had seen everyone in such high spirits.  

What caught her eyes the most though, was a small group of children, huddled together in front of the stables. Skyhold was so large that you rarely saw more than one child about at a time, so to see a whole pack of them in one place was a little surprising. Towering over the mini company was the bearded ‘warden’ and despite the fact he was wearing a mask, Sirona could tell he was a little tired. Children at times, could take up more energy than any demon or darkspawn.  

Sirona recalled the conversation she’d overheard a few days earlier when she was in the garden. There was a discussion (or rather debate) between some of the former Haven children as to whether or not Blackwall was secretly someone named Brother Nicholys. It seemed that he was an old figure that served in the town some time ago. He was known for making toys for the give them out during Satinalia to all the children in Haven. He eventually moved on and likely passed away, but the legend of him still stuck around. It certainly was a lovely tradition for young children around this time of the year.

The Inquisitor could sort of see why the young ones believed that Blackwall could be Brother Nicholys; a man with a bushy beard, toiling away at toy soldiers and creatures whenever he had the time. He also seemed to always know what the children were up to; who was up to mischief and who loved to help around the fortress.

Eventually, the group started to disperse, faces beaming and a toy in hand. Sirona laughed under her breath as she saw the bearded toy smith let out a slight grunt as he handed out the last of the toys and then sat down, taking a seat near the fire.

“Taking on another alias, are we?” Sirona couldn’t help but chastise.

“Not by choice, I assure you,” Blackwall replied a bit dryly, pulling off the mask. “The little ones always seem to get the wildest ideas in their heads, but I didn’t want to disappoint them on Satinalia. Didn’t realize there were so many of them though,”

“Well, it’s a very lovely gesture,” she said, wrapping her hands around her knees and sliding a bit closer to him. “It’s nice that Haven can keep at least one tradition,”

Blackwall stroked his beard silently, perhaps a little uncomfortable with the praise, as he often was. 

“And how has Satinalia been treating you?” he asked clearing his throat.

“Well enough. It sort of feels like my first in some ways,” she replied. “My family didn’t really celebrate. We had a small dinner and that was about it. When I was an adult, mercenary work paid well during the holiday. Twice, sometimes three times the coin than usual. Couldn’t turn down the opportunity,” she didn’t really mind it all that much. At the time, as long as she got paid, it was good enough for her. “What about yourself?”

“I’ll admit, it’s my first time in a very long time since I’ve properly celebrated. And I’ve never done it while giving out a bunch of toys,” he couldn’t even recall the last time he really celebrated with anyone. He’d spent so many years alone as a grey warden, and then before that… well it didn’t feel right for reasons that were obvious.

But it was different this time. This was a real second chance at redemption and a real life. And perhaps that also meant getting back to doing simple things such as this. At least, being with Sirona made him like this was possible to celebrate without pain.

“So, in a way, this is a first for the both of us,” she said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. It was callused, but warm. “We should do something special,”

“Special, eh? He squeezed her hand back. “Anything you have in mind, love? Gifts? Food? I’d take you out somewhere romantic, but we are in the middle of nowhere,”

She hummed quietly, thinking. “Let’s… make something together,”

“Make something?”

 “Well, I always watch you work away at your projects. Now that we actually have a bit of free time, it would be nice to do something together. I may not be able to make a rocking griffin or a toy soldier, but I do know my way around lumber,”

Blackwall’s lips curved into a half smile. “Actually, I’d quite like that. We could make you a new desk or bookcase,”

“Or a proper bedpost for you,”

“It’s not that bad. It does the job,”

“For you, maybe. The comforts of my living quarters have perhaps made me a bit spoiled. It’d be nice not to have to wake up stiff every time we decide to sleep here,”

He let out a laugh and wrapped arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Even sitting down, the height difference was very apparent, but it didn’t bother Sirona as much as it used to. They’d gotten quite used to

 “Alright then. If it pleases the lass, then we’ll build a bed post together,” he replied, turning his head up towards hers.

She returned his smile before leaning over him to give him a small, but firm peck on the cheeks. His firm hairs of his beard tickled slightly against her cheeks.   

“To our first Satinalia together,”  


	3. Fire and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hike up Sundermount to see the first sunrise of the year? A nice idea, but things don't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A First Day Fic only a like... a little over a week behind. *Sweat*
> 
> I usually enjoy writing humorous fluff and banter, but as I've mentioned before, my poor Aerianne had a rivalmance with Fenris and ended terribly since I forgot to get his special sword to convince him that siding with mages is a good thing. *Sweat* So here's my crack at writing semi-angst, because well, I'll have to start writing some in my main fics regardless.
> 
> I've hinted at parts of their relationship in my Cullen/Hawke fic, but I wanted to give a better idea of what they were actually like together (as well as Hawkes own personal struggles), later on in the game. This oneshot isn't 'canon' persay in terms of timeline events, but the problems in their relationship are.
> 
> Enjoyyyyy???

“You’re cold,”

“That’s funny, coming from you,”

“I meant physically,” Fenris sighed. “It seems as though the weather is getting to you, Hawke,”

“I’m actually quite fine, thank you very much,” Aerianne’s voice was curt in her response. “Nothing beats climbing Sundermount in Wintermach. Just breath in that crisp, cool air. The perfect way to spend First Day,”

“Is that why I can hear your teeth clattering?”

Fenris saw her fist clench, but she didn’t respond with anything other than a slight huff. If Aerianne Hawke was anything, she was stubborn. He didn’t understand why she was so determined to see the first sunrise of the year. A silly symbolic gesture. Not to mention there wasn’t any guarantee she would actually _see_ it. The weather had been quite dismal as of late; a dark overcast with no signs of letting up. Yet the Champion insisted that it would, in her usual, upbeat, ‘banterful’ manner. He should have just left her to climb on her own, as the others did for varying reasons. Even in the dark, she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Yet here he was in the dark, frigid, wee hours of the morning, walking few paces behind her. He couldn’t help but observe her every movement, her tone, her words. The lookout point wasn’t that far, but the way things were between them, the walk felt like ages.

Being with Hawke- with Aerianne… it was complicated. Some might describe their compatibility as water and fire; opposing forces that just weren’t meant to be. That wasn’t quite accurate though. A relationship with those qualities better described him and Anders. He had no interest in getting close to the mage. Any interaction he did have with him often resulted with steam coming out of his ears. If anything, Aerianne and him were two flames, attracted to one another. Sometimes, they were a warm and cozy fireplace. Other days, they were a forest fire.

Today? They were charcoal, still warm after nearly burning down a house. They still could, depending on what they decide to throw on top of it.

Eventually, the two made it to the lookout point. Unsurprisingly, no one else was there, not even a bird or nug. The weather was still dreary and grey, with a slight winter chill in the air. Whatever light there was from the rising sun was behind the clouds, barely illuminating the landscape around them. 

“Nothing like starting First Day with a bad omen,” Fenris said dryly as they stood near the edge.

“…Yeah,” Aerianne responded.

That wasn’t quite the reaction he was expecting. Normally, she’d loudly object to such a statement; try to find a positive spin on it. He tilted his head slightly as he glanced over at The Champion. She was quiet, with half of her face buried in the collar of her coat. All he could see were her violet eyes wavering slightly as small specks of water crept from out from the corners. It used to be rare to see the young woman cry, though as of late, it was becoming more common. Kirkwall was taking a toll on her.

And maybe he was too.

Fenris quietly slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Aerianne close. He could feel her shivering through her coat. Between the two of them, he had always assumed that she’d be able to handle the cold more than him. Fereldan had a much harsher climate than Tevinter after all. Despite her clear frustration with him throughout the walk up here, she gripped onto the elf, burying her face in his chest. Her sobs were silent, but he knew that she was crying.  

“I just want to get something right,” she whispered quietly. Fenris ran his fingers through her hair and softly patted her head. He usually wasn’t one for giving words of comfort, but seeing her like always sent a pang in his heart.

“It will,” he responded softly, continuing to stroke her hair. “I know you’ve had some rough falls, but you’ll land on your feet, Hawke,”

“These aren’t just rough falls,” she replied flatly. “I failed my mother and brother. Bethany and Isabela hate me. You can barely stand me-”

“You know that’s not why we’re-”

“I know it’s part of it,”

“Aerianne,”

Fenris gently tilted her chin up. Even though the tears were gone, her eyes will red and puffy. Gently, he stroked her cheek with his thumb before brushing his lips against hers. Despite everything said, she didn’t resist, and instead closed the small gap as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Unlike the rest of her, her lips were warm and soft; A welcoming touch against biting morning air. Another short moment that felt like a lifetime. It was times like this that he truly felt like he was unshackled from his past, from all the hatred inside of him. He wanted to tell her that what happened with her family wasn’t her fault, that Isabela was the one in the wrong, that all that mattered right now was just them, right here, right now.

But that’s all that it was; a moment. And a moment can’t undo the world around them. It’s foolish to think that ever would.

“I care for you, Aerianne,” he said, cupping her cheek. “More than anyone I’ve ever met. But we can’t keep pretending what’s happening around us doesn’t affect what we have,”

Aerianne’s hands slipped from his neck, back down to his chest. It was a conversation that that they were used to having, but it didn’t make it any easier. “I can love you and support mages, Fenris. The two don’t have to be exclusive,”

“But if you had to choose?”

“Fenris…”

The elf let out another sigh. Don’t fan the coals into a flame. Not on First Day.

“The weather really isn’t letting up. We should probably go back down before it gets worse,” he finally said as he turned around, guiding her away from the edge. “We can tell the others that we saw the first clouds of the new year,”

Aerianne frowned slightly, but didn’t object. Perhaps she was too tired to argue as well. Instead, she pulled his arm over her shoulders and squeezed herself close to him as they started to walk back down the path. It’s true, that a moment in time can’t undo the world around them. But a pause now and then was nice to have.

Let the fire burn another day.


	4. First Day Fereldans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day comes to Kirkwall and Aerianne plans a little something for the local Fereldans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... done... with my holiday ficlets. 
> 
> Next year if I ever do this, I'll choose ONE couple and stick with it. I'm far too slow at writing these ahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some innocent fluff with Hawke and Cullen after my angsty chapter! (Aka a chapter where nothing happens but uncertainty, lol) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why Knight-Captain, you actually showed! Happy First Day!”

“Serah Hawke. Well-met,” Cullen straightened out his posture as Aerianne approached Kirkwall’s up and coming noble, doing more than just making a name for herself it seemed. He still didn’t know what to quite make of the situation yet, but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep information regarding mage and templar activities.  

“How is it that no matter what event I seem to find you at, you always have the face of a man who is determined not to have fun?” she asked with a half smile, placing a hand on her hip.

“I do not, always look like that,” he responded flatly as pressed his tankard of ale to his lips.

“You do,” Aerianne grinned. Always had to have the last word “So, What do you think? Not too bad for a farm girl turned noble, don’t you think? The first ever Fereldan-style First Day in Kirkwall!”

“I’m surprised that the viscount’s office allowed you to hold such an event. The paperwork must’ve been tedious. You know how they’re not too fond of displays of ‘foreign culture’, let alone one that involves refugees,” he crossed his arms, looking at her suspiciously.  

“Oh please, this is hardly a _display_. Maker forbid people can’t get a little homesick? And this isn’t an ‘official event’ per say. It’s just a private party on my estate. I just invited a few people and they had a plus one. And then their plus ones asked if their friends could come, and how could I refuse? No paperwork is required according to the guidelines,”

“A master of loopholes as always,” he should’ve suspected as much from the rogue. “But… I’ll admit, it’s impressive,”

There was no denying that Aerianne certainly put in the effort. The festive music, the smell of ram stew wafting in in the air; she even managed to get some Fereldan beers. Being one of the only Fereldans templars in the Gallows, it had been awhile since he’d heard his homeland accent in once place. Although he didn’t leave Fereldan for quite the same reasons as the others in Kirkwall, he still missed it greatly. Dare he say, maybe even a little homesick as well.

 “Why thank you, knight-captain,” she said with a slight curtsey. “So, have you come because you’re genuinely interested in this soiree, or is this work related?”

“A bit of both, but the latter can wait,” Meredith had also told him that it would be a good opportunity to see if there were any more apostates hiding among the refugees, but it was best not to mention that less he wanted her interfering as she always did. If he got something from tonight, that was excellent, but not a priority.

“Work can wait? Now that’s something to celebrate,” Aerianne responded with a beaming smile, lifting her glass to knock it against his tankard.

Cullen felt himself shift slightly. When there wasn’t an ulterior motive behind those grins of hers, they were kind of nice. Cute even. Honestly, he was hoping that she would just say her hellos and then leave him be. Most conversations ended in exasperated frustration with one of them trying to prove the other wrong. If he wanted a headache, he could’ve just waited until Monday for her to come barging in with another complaint. And he just… wasn’t really good with small talk.

“Have you danced yet?” she asked, snapping him back from his thoughts.

“I’m not much for dancing. Not really something you pick up in templar training,” he replied.

“Is that so? I know for a fact that the ones in Lothering loved to when they had time,” she laughed. “There were always a few at the local First Day festivities. Oh, I remember once when my brother Carver  tried to ask this one female templar to dance with him. Rejected him flat out,”

“You have a brother? I only remember your sister,” Bethany Hawke. A lovely young woman from what he recalled of her before she ‘left’ Kirkwall. Certainly less boisterous than Aerianne, but there was no mistaking that they were from the same cloth.

The young woman suddenly stopped the story, her expression changing for a moment; a sudden flash of sadness, followed a bit by a nervous laugh. “He… died. Not too long before coming here,”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s okay. It’s not as though you would’ve known. It’s been a few years now, and I prefer to focus on the positives,” it seems as though she was used to the conversation. “I think you two would’ve gotten along, actually. He was also determined not to have fun at gatherings,”  

“That does sound like the kind of company I would enjoy,” he said, a small chuckle escaping him.

Despite his initial worries, talking with Aerianne actually quite pleasant. No big debates, no talking about work, just… normal things. The thing he was notoriously terrible at.

Then again, when was the last time he was able to talk about Fereldan in a normal way? Without mentioning what happened at the circle. It was nice just to talk about the food, the people, the stuff they missed about their homeland (loyal mabaris), even the things they could do without (terrifying bears).  

“Oh, I have a mabari, actually,” she grinned. “Ferocious in battle, but a real sweetheart otherwise.. She’s upstairs right now. I would’ve brought her down, but she doesn’t do well in big crowds,”

“I can sympathize,” Cullen replied, another laugh escaping him. He, was actually having fun. Something he hadn’t felt in awhile. Not sense before Kinloch Hold.   

“You know what, Cullen Rutherford?”

“What, Aerianne Hawke?”

“I cannot make up my mind about you,” she placed the palm of her hand under her chin, and tapped the side of her head. A contemplative look if he’d ever seen one.

“I’m sorry?”

“Well it’s just that-”

“I don’t mean to intrude,” the young man said, approaching them. “I was just wondering if Serah Hawke would be interested in a dance? Assuming you’re not taken this round of course,”

“Not intruding at all! But that’s a good question. Am I taken?” violet eyes coyly glanced back up at Cullen, making him shift slightly again. What was she implying? He said he didn’t dance, though maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Or what if this was some sort of ploy? She could be talking to him to try and fish for information on the circle or the Order. Or maybe it was some innocent flirting? Maker, he hoped not. Flirting was somehow worse than the previous scenarios. Why would she even…

Or maybe he was just overthinking it all.

“No, she’s not,” he cleared his throat a bit. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time tonight, Hawke. You should go dance,”

Aerianne twisted her mouth slightly, but didn’t press his answer like she normally would. Should he have said yes? Well it was too late for that now.

“Well, it was a pleasure talking with you, knight-captain,” she said giving the knight-captain another curtsey and wave before taking the hand of the other young man. “I hope you stick around for a bit longer and try to have a bit of fun. Socialize! And once again, Happy First Day!”

“Happy First Day,” he said quietly with a half-smile.


End file.
